The Truth Shall
by shoetingstar
Summary: Secret Agents Joss Carter and her partner John Reese are in a "hard" situation at the hands of a determined foe. (Careese in an alternative universe - being sexy spies. Some original characters.) Smut. Romance. Action.
1. Chapter 1

**The Truth Shall…**

**PART 1**

**This began as a short story I wrote 4 years ago, before Person of Interest existed. It was the first erotic tale I actually finished. The idea was to explore a spy, secret agent setting. What kind of erotic craziness could come from such a high-pressure setting? I realized how similar the couple was to Reese and Carter. After some tweaking, we have John and Joss in this alternative universe.**

**And yeah, there is a good dose of smut. **

**Anyone interested in reading the original story let me know….**

I opened my eyes to find John silently sitting on the edge of my bed.

"A peace offering," he said wistfully, indicating the fresh cup of coffee and small plate of crepes on my nightstand. He had been in my home long enough to make breakfast and I had slept soundly through it. Only John could get away with that.

"This is nice. But no offering is needed between us."

I knew what he had meant, however. Recent events had made us a bit uncertain about who we were as a unit, as friends, as partners, as more. I leaned over and took a forkful of the crepes. The sweet taste of strawberry and whipped cream danced along my tongue, mmm.

"Delicious," I said appreciatively. "The crepes aren't bad either."

"We really should talk, Joss."

I put down my fork. I was certain that I was not ready for this conversation.

"Should we? Anything in particular on your mind? Retirement? A much needed vacation?" I said in sarcastic avoidance.

"I didn't expect…Things to get so out of hand," he said.

I slid further down into the warmth and protection of my bed comforter.

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Yes. We are going to discuss Stockholm. You never told me…" He looked betrayed as he let his verbally incomplete thought linger in the air between us, unsaid, but perfectly understood.

When I did not immediately respond he added, "I thought I had your complete trust."

I trusted him like no one else. This trust included everything and my life had already been in his hands on many occasions. We were a comedy at this point and I struggled for the right words. After all, we had been through and I felt shy about this one topic. I spotlighted another truth instead.

"It's not like you're free and clear. I didn't see you declaring your feelings on the rooftops."

He leaned in closer, whispered, "Except, I did. In every cell of my body. In everything. Everything I do for you... There were times I was sure you saw through me."

"What about Kara?"

He winced and shut his eyes tight as if he was in physical pain.

"Kara…Engaged…" I was only hearing bits and pieces of his explanation.

Before I could truly flip the hell out, he continued…

"…To someone else."

"I don't understand."

"I have not been with Kara for about six months."

"That's not true."

"When's the last time you've actually seen her? Heard from her?"

It had been a long time. I had not exactly sought out her company and time, however.

"I claimed my boundaries…But you talked about her."

"I saved some face, but I mostly let you assume."

"You lied to me."

"I let you feel safe. A line wouldn't be crossed, that you wouldn't get hurt."

I pulled the covers up to my neck. He had me. We think we want someone who "gets us," we want someone who knows and accepts everything about us, our warts, and scars included. Then it is actually happening in real time and you're not quite prepared. It's the realization that the strong chain-link fence that you erected around your heart is shaky at best and the panic follows.

"What now?" I asked him hesitantly.

His gorgeous face hovered over mine, his upper body balanced by strong arms at my sides. Everything that existed in me ignited at the promise of his body making contact with mine.

"First thing? We have to deal with Stockholm."

"Stockholm."

This was not what I wanted to hear. I wasn't sure what to do, what to say, about the events that happened in Sweden. I only know what I wanted – who I wanted.

I slid even further below my blanket, any lower and my head would be covered.

"You can't hide. I can still see your beautiful eyes." He spoke low, making me shiver. He tugged the cover back and welcomed my lips with a sweet, soft kiss that gave me even more naughty ideas.

I also had some ideas about how to shut him up. I kissed him back hard, and pulled him closer by his shoulders. He pulled back after a while.

"I know what you're doing," he warned.

He was right, but I also just wanted him so badly I could taste him in detail. I needed him to be under these covers with me.

"I'm so lonely in this big old bed…."

"It won't work," he teased. His eyes told me a completely different story.

"You want to know what my hand is doing under here?" I purred.

"Okay, it may work."

"It's so nice and warm…A wet."

"Carter, this is very important. This is our future I'm talking about here."

"Don't 'Carter' me."

I shimmied out of my white silky cami and slipped it over my head. John watched it land at the foot of the bed, and then my panties followed. I was now naked.

"Fuck, that's not fair."

"Love and war, baby. Love and war…"

He began to undress between giving me more smooches, not able to concentrate on just one act of seduction, while I enjoyed the view.

"But later…We must talk about this…"

"Yeah, sure. Talk, later. Fuck, now."

"And not the story…"

"…We told everyone?" I finished for him, impatiently.

"No. The truth."

"The truth. Yes."

The truth. Well, that would be a problem. The truth was….is…complicated.

END OF PART 1.

Disclaimer: Regarding characters related to the television show Person of Interest. I DO NOT OWN PERSON OF INTEREST or its characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and with the creative affection of a fan. No profit was made from this work. No copyright infringement intended.

©2014 This is an original work of Shoetingstar (this author's pen name). All Rights Reserved. This story may not be reproduced in any manner, without the express permission of the author. All such requests should be emailed to Shoetingstar through this site.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth Shall...**

**PART 2.**

**What exactly happened in Stockholm, doesn't stay in Stockholm!**

**(Thank you for the reads and reviews. Feedback is very much appreciated!)**

**3 Weeks Ago…**

The four of us had our guns pointed at each other. In a high-end suite in a trendy hotel in Stockholm, it was my partner, John Reese and I against two of our most wanted criminals. Dangerous, highly sought after, and repeatedly evasive, Soren Bellstrom and his sometime girlfriend, Yelena Larsson, would not be caught easily.

Who do we work for?

You're not supposed to know. Just know that John and I save lives and our own lives belong to our country.

"Weapons down," John demanded of Soren and Yelena.

Soren refused, of course, in his usually cocky manner. His Swedish accent was stronger when he was in his native country.

We weren't supposed to be in this predicament. We were supposed to only observe. Harold and Grace were sent undercover, with the fake story of being a married couple looking for some girlfriend- and wife-swapping action. They got Soren and Yelena into room 321 on a promise of a foursome. It had been easy. Too easy.

They had been tipped off. By the time we realized there was a problem, Soren's people had taken Harold and Grace. Now here we were. This cozy little foursome was different from what Soren and Yelena had expected.

We made an attractive group. John, with his tall, athletic build, dark hair with streaks of gray, and stormy blue-gray eyes that added up to one of the most gorgeous men I'd ever had the privilege of knowing. I did my thing with my cocoa skin and big brown eyes. Fit and blessed with curves in the right places, my 5'6 frame took it over the top. I received more than my share of attention.

Yelena was a redhead bombshell with blue-gray eyes. And Soren, well, he was in a league of his own – a tower of a man with dirty-blond hair, intense blue-green eyes and a sexual energy that permeated from his every pore. He seemed deceptively thin in his expensive gray suit. I knew underneath he had a ripped, broad chest and deliciously muscled arms.

"You're out numbered," Soren said, straight out of Bad Guy Dialogue 101.

"Did you skip basic math? Thinking you're too smart, as usual…" I said.

Soren smiled at me, knowingly. The jackass. We had a history, a history I had not shared with John. Trust was the number one thing that kept our partnership alive. We trusted each other with our lives. However, we all have our little secrets.

John looked grimly from Soren to me. Did he notice anything? Soon as we take these two into custody, I should tell him everything. I wouldn't be good to have the threat of exposure effect my work or our partnership.

Two of Soren's guys burst in, guns aimed. One had distinctive mane of Curly, auburn hair, and the other – well, we knew him. Marcus Miller was supposed to be on _our_ side.

The case of who tipped off Soren was now solved. Soren shrugged his shoulders. He had once told me to trust no one - no one but him, is what he really meant. _I told you so, _his shrug said. Jackass.

It's a damn shame. I liked Marcus and now could add him to the evidence file of my questionable taste in men. You can't blame me though. He was a fine, tall specimen of chocolate brown perfection and fun, easy-going, with a sexy British accent. It was easy to be attracted to him.

"Now, where were we?...Oh yes, you were about to give up your weapons," Soren said, mocking us.

John and I looked at each other – _Do it_. We will get out of this some other way. Our guns hit the floor as we set aside our pride. Marcus and his partner took them away.

"So you moonlight as Soren's lackey? Helluva career move," John said to Marcus.

"Freedom, my friend," Marcus replied, looking from John to me.

I remained silent but never broke eye contact.

Suddenly, Soren came over to me, wrapped an arm around me and pulled me against his long frame. I defiantly looked up at him. He grazed my neck with his pouty red-tinted lips. The ticklish flesh of my neck area was one of my weak spots. He had remembered. God, when I got out of this mess...I...I struggled to focus.

"Get away from her," John seethed.

He had that berserker look that meant he was one-step from going over the edge. I have witnessed it, and the aftermath before. No one wants to be on the receiving end of that, trust me. Nevertheless, I found it incredibly sexy from this side of the fence. I'm not going to apologize for that.

"I'm not going to hurt her. Isn't that your job, John?" Soren said, giving John a quick look.

Dammit, Soren. I had forgotten just how much he knew. He had figured out how I felt about John, without me admitting a word. John looked confused for a split-second. I'm sure I was the only one to catch it. Soren turned back to me. He wanted to push John off his game, through me and he might just succeed if we weren't careful.

Soren placed a huge hand on the taut skin above my waistband and slowly snaked it around my hips, to my lower back. Marcus, Curly-Hair and Yelena had to hold back John. I calmly tilted my head in his direction.

_It's okay. Keep your cool._ I said to John with a look. Still breathing hard, he stopped resisting, but remained alert, ready to pounce.

"Joss, give me more credit than this," Soren said, softly to me. "I would never hurt you."

Truthfully, I wasn't 100 percent sure whether Soren would hurt me or not. He was an enigma to me and I was one as well for him. We were in a constant challenge to figure each other out and the score was just about even.

Then Soren grabbed the other gun I had stashed back there. With one last meaningful look at me, he directed John to also be searched. Of course, he had to know I had other weapons on me. However, he let me be, for now.

"Why don't we all relax? Everyone sit down. We have time, yet."

Time for what, I wondered?

"First, we have something for you," Soren continued.

Marcus crossed the room and handed me what looked like a regular stick of gum. I had the need to wash my hands, after his fingers lingered along my palm.

"Soren, you've got me at gunpoint and you're insulting my breath?"

Soren chuckled. "Never. You, my Joss, are always sweet. Now, do me a favor and cooperate."

The reception from Reese was less subtle, as he caught Marcus' hand and proceeded to bend it backwards and they began wrestle. I used the distraction to catch Yelena off-guard with a punch to her pretty little jaw before Soren had a gun pointed at my head.

"Too much chaos. Let's get on with this!"

Yelena was coming for me, but Soren stood like a wall between us. I guess chivalry wasn't dead, unlucky for her. He turned toward a still struggling John and Marcus and sent a bullet whizzing by, inches from John's head.

"Reese, he is nothing," Soren said, indicating Marcus. "What is most important?" Indicating me this time, of course.

It worked. The gum tasted of peppermint and something bitter that I could not quite identify. A sweet poison – exactly what had they given us?

"A truth serum," Soren announced, looking at me solely as if John wasn't there. "Enters the system in seconds in this form. And oh, it has a little boost of a little drug we call _Muresitna_."

I was horrified. Muresitna was a known inhibitor. We had used it in our own experiments. It took away fear, caution, or other factors that stop you from doing things you considered dangerous or off-limits. We had agents busted for using it unauthorized and had seen many a body scraped off a pavement after trying to fly off a building. We would now be willed to the truth while also having our inhibitions, our body's security defense, disarmed.

The implications were far-reaching.

"You two and your silence – the best defense. A temporary one, however. You will see."

The room had two queen-size beds. I sat on one and John was directed to the other.

"We were promised a foursome. Yelena and I were so looking forward to it."

He spoke to me only, as if John didn't exist.

"Very much so," Yelena said. "Maybe we can still have a little entertainment?"

"I agree," Soren answered.

This was not going to be good. Who knows what craziness he was cooking up in his intelligent, yet devious mind?

"Joss. Strip for us."

I looked at John. He can't be serious. John didn't seem to believe it either. We were wrong.

"Joss, take off your clothes," Soren repeated. I bristled at his command. If I have to ask you again, I will kill your beloved partner." He managed to make _Beloved_ sound distasteful. He picked up his gun and aimed it in John's direction.

We had gotten out of worse situations. The drugs we'd just been given were the wildcards. Maybe, I could buy some time?

**(END OF PART 2…To Be Continued.)**

7


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone that has read and left a comment. Things heat up for our Sexy Dynamic Duo. This has been fun to (re)write but I started a new semester of school this week. So the brain is working overtime. I hope all the bases are covered. Enjoy!**

**The Truth Shall…**

**PART 3**

Awareness of my weak points helped me keep my personal power. I have witnessed too many colleagues swallowed by their own Achilles heels. However, the double misfortune of a truth serum plus the Muresitna had not been factored into the equation. One would force the truth and the other would loosen our inhibitions and constraints.

I sauntered over to Soren. "Isn't there _any_ another way we could settle this? Decide upon a more satisfactory conclusion?"

In our line of work, you had to be willing to do just about anything in the name of justice. However, I had never gone as far as intercourse. I would always found a different route before things reached that level. To my knowledge, John had been faithful to his girlfriend Kara for three years. Now that we were in the midst of this unique crisis, was our luck running out?

My normally cautious, purely professional demeanor was slipping over the precipice. Then I saw it, that spark in Soren's eye. He was questioning himself. Or like most men, thinking with his dick. Admittedly, there was a mutual attraction, a mutual promise that perhaps I would give in to his advances.

Soren sat down and I sat across his lap. I was wrapped around him; my feet did not seem to touch the ground. Everything was shiny, and bright with possibilities. Resistance took a back seat.

"Min söta angel," he whispered just for my hearing. "Joss, I would like nothing better than to fuck you beyond comprehension. However, we both know you are just a tease. You would try to kill me the first chance you got."

Exactly. With my jade hairpin, or the reinforced heel of my boots – I had a number of hidden weapons at my disposal. Like my personal mind reader, he suddenly pulled out my hairpin, letting my long, dark hair swish down past my shoulders and handed the accessory to Yelena. She stuck it in her own straight bob with a flourish.

He had his own game plan and stubbornly stayed on that course. He got up, gently letting my feet touch the ground and then backed away. In the next few minutes, he took the opportunity to question us about a couple international secrets including the whereabouts of the missing NSA information leaker Edgar Plowden.

Thankfully, he asked questions we did not have answers for and we kept silent.

"You two! That's a great defense, but only temporarily effective," Soren said, amused. "Joss, before you strip, I want you to take off John's clothes. A naked man is a defenseless man."

How clever and smart, two the things that I appreciated in a man. This was the wrong man, unfortunately. Not only had he not changed his mind about me stripping, he now added the task of stripping Reese of his clothing.

"Joss, do you _want_ to take off John's clothes?"

"Do you, Soren?"

That got a quiet laugh from the group. Nevertheless, he would not stop until he got something or we were somehow neutralized.

"Yes. But not for an audience of fucked up criminals, my dear Soren," I said without hesitation.

I didn't miss that John's head snapped back in surprise. I had never shared my true feelings with him before. We were in the midst of a botched operation and our lives in jeopardy, but the fact that I was attracted to him held the whole of his attention. I knew he had my back, but he had never made an obvious move on me. However, how many times had I wondered about a comment or gesture, only to end up talking myself out of seeing more than friendship within him.

"Start the task I gave you," Soren said quietly.

I slowly went over to John. His expression told me he was in disbelief about what was happening.

"Everyone has to go," I challenged. Knowing Soren would not be fool enough to leave us completely alone, I added, "Only you can stay."

My eyes were on John only. We were on the same page:there was no _clean_ way out of this. Not to mention the aggravation of the chemical influence that elevated our situation. We were soon left with only Soren, as the others were reluctantly exited the room.

"John..." I began. But what the hell could I say? I mean, taking off his clothes wasn't that big a deal, right? I wasn't exactly in a rational thinking space.

Let's get started, I thought. First, the restraints Marcus had put on his wrists had to go. I ran my fingers through his hair almost without thinking. It was just one our things. I gripped the bottom edge of his soft, charcoal sweater and lifted it up over the muscles of his stomach and chest. When he lifted his arms, I pulled it up over his broad shoulders. He was now shirtless with an upper body that was fetching enough to lick. Repeatedly. Never taking my eyes away from his, I undid his belt buckle. He lightly kissed my forehead, a sign he was with me, another one of our things.

I forcefully undid the button, took down the zipper of his black pants, and slid them down. His boots and socks were next. He stood in only his black boxer briefs.

"John, what are you thinking?" Soren's voice boomed from across the room.

"I'm thinking about how I want to make love to Joss, like I've always wanted to, if she would have me," He said to me. "But how I also want fuck her, hard and fast. Most of all I'm thinking about how I'm going to kill you when we get out of this."

This was my John. Or at least John, with his inhibitions deleted.

Soren laughed. "There is no way out of this. It will be hours before your inept organization finds you. If we weren't here…If it was just you and Joss, what would you do?"

"I would carry her over to the bed. I'd lower her down, strip off all of her clothes, and proceed to kiss over her entire beautiful body."

"What else would you do?" I was saying before I could stop myself.

John gave me a dangerous smile. "I would get my first taste of you. And I would work on you until you came, at least twice. Then I would fuck you into oblivion. All night, trying every position imaginable."

Well, damn.

Soren did not say another word. Or maybe he did, any awareness of him had disappeared.

Reese is a passionate and thorough soldier and his kissing was no different – nice, full tongue action, soft lips, and strong embrace. I felt a surge of longing below. I dragged my hand down his chest, down his body, down further and gripped his impressive package. I had seen him naked before, but never experienced him. I was sure being with him would be a life-changer.

When we broke the kiss, he looked at me, surprised. This was not the public me, the professional Joss Carter. This was closer to the freak-in-the-sheets-Joss that appeared only behind closed doors revealing herself. It was introducing another part of myself to him.

Then I bent down and with a tug, slide the underwear down that lovely, trim ass and those athletic legs. I slowly rose up to meet John's now completely naked frame. He was beautiful and fuckable, a work of art with his now rigid, thick magic stick between his legs. I stood on shaky legs. I shouldn't be turned on, given the situation. My body wasn't listening, however. I was soaking wet and weak by now. Honestly, I did not care about anything but John Reese and having my ultimate way with him.

I didn't get much time to marinate on seeing John naked. It was my turn. John stood behind me and held me to his frame. I closed my eyes. His firm cock, dug into the small of my back. A deep, eager moan escaped my lips and I was too far gone to care if anyone noticed. His strong hands unbuttoned my white top. He slipped it off my shoulders, then he began to unbutton my black pants…I slipped out of my outer clothing and I stood in wine-colored lace lingerie.

John easily unhooked my bra, and dragged the tips of his strong, able fingers down my spine. My skin responded with the requisite shivers. He stood in front of me and took the soft cups of my bra from my hands, leaving me topless. He gave me an appreciative look, before slowly sliding my panties down my hips and until I was also naked.

"Joss, do you like when I do this...?" He caressed my breasts and gently squeezing my nipples between his thick fingers. A surge of longing went through me.

"Yes." What an understatement that was as a quiet moan escaped my lips.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes…Except, we have to take care of something," I said, suddenly aware of our guest again.

Soren, in frustration had turned away. Bad move. Reese was able to reach a heavy glass vase from a side table and cracked it right at his head, and took his gun. A guess this naked man is not so defenseless. He dragged the unconscious Soren into the bathroom and bound his hands and feet.

"Now—let's finish what we started," John said, hastily pulling me toward one of the beds.

This was against all of our extensive training and protocol. Giving into temptation had overwritten our normal senses until the "you know better" decisions became lesser choices among our immediate options.

Effectively shocked, I don't get shy very often but I suddenly felt like a schoolgirl at her first school dance.

**(END OF PART 3 – TO BE CONTINUED…)**


End file.
